Most Beautiful Gift
by Yume Guran
Summary: [OS] Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Hinata? Yang jelas sesuatu itu di buat dengan tangannya sendiri dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini kecuali dirinya sendiri dengan kami-sama, yah itu pun syukur-syukur kalau Naruto tidak kepo(?). Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Event SasuHina Sweet Day(SHSD) :D


**Pair: SasuHina**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warn: AU, OOC(Mungkin), Typo selalu ada, alur gak jelas, bikin sakit mata dan hal buruk lainnya.**

**Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke membuat sesuatu yang special untuk Hinata? Yang jelas sesuatu itu di buat oleh tangannya sendiri dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini kecuali dirinya sendiri dengan Kami-sama, yah hanya berdua itu pun syukur-syukur kalau Naruto tidak kepo(?). Dedikasi untuk Event SasuHina Sweet Day :D.**

*Most Beautiful Gift*

"Argh… Aw" Pekik pemuda berambut raven itu dengan meringis

'Sialan kenapa sakit sekali sih' Batin pemuda itu menggerutu. Dia pandangi jari-jari jenjang nya yang awal nya mulus jadi penuh akan balutan plester.

Demi 'Dia'. Pikirnya sumringah

**Drrtt drtt**

Ponsel flip berwarna biru tua itu bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

**From: Dobe**

**Oi teme! Sampai kapan kau harus membuatku lumutan menunggumu di sini, cepat turun dan berangkat sekolah!**

Dengan cepat Sasuke membalas pesan singkat itu

**To: Dobe**

**Tsk, aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku baka! Kalau memang mau duluan ya pergi saja sana!**

Setelah yakin pesan itu terkirim Sasuke melongokkan kepala nya ke arah jendela dan terlihat di bawah sana Naruto yang mencak-mencak di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil menatap ponselnya dengan galak.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, Naruto tidak akan pergi duluan karena yah, bocah duren ikut nebeng naik mobilnya.

Dengan tidak rela Sasuke menaruh benda yang jadi barang kerjaan nya sedari tadi itu di atas nakas dan berjalan untuk berangkat sekolah.

'Aku akan menyelesaikanmu besok, jadi baik-baik ya' Sasuke tahu pikiran nya tadi terlalu nista untuk seorang Uchiha seperti nya tapi Hellow dia juga manusia biasa yang bisa jadi gila hanya karena CINTA, kalian mengerti?

.

.

.

.

**KHS**

Konoha High school terlihat ramai akan siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"HINATAAAA" Teriak gadis berambut pirang panjang sambil berlari menghampiri gadis berambut indigo tersebut

"Ino-chan? Ada apa?"

"Hehehe kau tau lusa hari apa?" Tanya Ino sumringah

"Hari Rabu. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Hinata polos

Ino langsung menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis

'Dia terlalu polos atau bodoh sih' Pikir Ino

"Bukan itu maksudku Hime" Balas Ino gemas

"Jadi?" Hinata memiringkan kepala nya sedikit tanda dia bingung, tapi di mata Ino tingkah Hinata seperti itu terlalu imut untuk di lewat kan.

**Cklikk**

"Kyaaaaaa imutnya" Histeris Ino sambil memandangi hasil jepretan foto nya barusan. Hinata merengut tanda dia sebal dengan kelakuan Ino

"Ino-chan!" Seru Hinata kesal

"Hehehe maaf-maaf" Sesal Ino masih dengan cengirannya

"Jadi maksud Ino-chan menanyakan lusa hari apa itu kenapa?" Penasaran Hinata

"Oh itu. Masa' kamu gak tau sih Hinata, lusa itu hari Valentine tahu. Dan para gadis sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pasangannya dan ku tebak kamu pasti belum nyiapin apa-apa buat Sasuke-kun, ya kan?"

"Eh? Kok aku bisa lupa ya? A-aku mau kasih Sasuke-kun apa coba? Waktunya sudah mepet banget ini" Ucap Hinata lesu

Ino membantu Hinata berpikir.

"Kasih bunga saja, bagaimana?" Usul Ino

"Heh?" Hinata pasang muka melongo

"Hihihi Sasuke-kun cowok masa' di kasih bunga" Ino tersadar sendiri dengan ucapannya barusan.

Dan mereka berdua kembali berpikir

"Cokelat?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak suka manis"

"Umnn Bagaiman kalau topi?"

"Valentine tahun kemarin aku udah kasih topi"

"Gelang?"

"Terlalu biasa Ino-chan"

"Baju couple?"

"Kata orang kalau di kasih baju entar hubungannya gak tahan lama"

"Ponsel?"

"Uang dari mana coba aku mau ngebeliin Sasuke-kun ponsel?"

"Ah bagaimana kalau kamu beli daleman aja buat dia? Kan gak murah-murah amat Hinata" Ino tersenyum pervect sedangkan Hinata udah merah mukanya

"Masalahnya aku gak tau ukurannya Ino-chan" Jawab Hinata kecil takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Kamu Tanya langsung sama Sasuke-kun, berapa ukuran ehem-ehem nya" Hinata merona mendengar penuturan Ino

"Tidak. Tidak bisa Ino-chan, nanti keburu aku pingsan duluan sebelum bertanya"

Ino mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Aha! Cara nya kamu peluk Sasuke-kun dan ukur pinggangnya pake tangan kamu"

"Ta-tapi_"

**Tett tett**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan pembicaraan mereka pun berhenti sampai di situ tanpa menyadari sosok jangkung di balik tembok yang sedari mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan seringaian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata" Suara bariton itu menyapa telinganya

"Eh? Sa-sasuke-kun"

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ, aku sudah lapar" Tandas Sasuke datar dan berjalan keluar kelas. Hinata mengerti arti dari perkataan Sasuke lantas langsung berdiri dan membawa 2 bekal di tangannya.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di tempat duduk dari semen dengan kaki kiri yang terselonjor dan kaki kanan yang di tekuk.

Hinata mendekat perlahan ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke membuka mata dan langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan benar dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sampingnya

"Ini Sasuke-kun" Hinata menyodorkan salah satu bekal itu ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hinata" Panggil Sasuke

"I-iya"

"Mulai besok tidak usah bawakan aku bekal lagi" Ucap Sasuke tenang

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Kita putus"

"Ta-tapi_"

"Aku bosan denganmu"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa semua nya kurang jelas? Atau perlu ku ucapkan sekali lagi?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin

"Ma-maksudku apa kau sudah menyuka_"

"Iya, aku menemukan gadis yang jauh lebih menarik dari mu"

"Hiks" Hinata menunduk dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju kearah jari Sasuke yang penuh plester.

"I-itu gara-gara apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Dan pembicaraan itu berakhir setelahnya hening melanda namun beberapa saat kemudian

"Aku sudah selesai" Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis sendirian tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Hinata terbangun dengan mata membengkak di karenakan menangis semalaman memikirkan Sasuke dan hubungannya.

Persetan dengan sekolah atau hari valentine besok yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menangis meraung-raung di kamar nya sendirian.

**Tok tok**

"Hinata ayo berangkat sekolah" Terdengar suara Neji memanggilnya dari luar

Hinata diam tak menyahut

"Hinata buka pintunya" Kali ini suara Neji sedikit khawatir

"Neji-nii pergilah du-duluan aku sedang tidak e-enak badan" Suaranya bergetar

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada masalah beritahu aku ya"

"Pasti Neji-nii" Dan Hinata kembali menangis.

Di sekolah terlihat raut khawatir Ino yang gelisah memandangi bangku Hinata sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang dengan pandang datar kalau di pasatkan dengan serius ada sedikit lengkungan di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Valentine pun tiba dan Hinata kembali rundung karena kisah percintaannya yang gugur.

Semua orang merayakan dengan tawa bersama pasangannya berbeda dengannya yang menangis di temani sang bantal guling kesayangan yang naas nya menjadi bahan pelampiasan.

'Persetan dengan hari valentine aku tidak mau memikirkannya' Batin Hinata histeris

Matanya bengkak dengan penampilan yang begitu kacau, di liriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan sekolah sudah bubar 1 jam yang lalu.

"Hiks" Memikirkan Ino yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Shikamaru, kekasihnya. Dan memikirkan Sasuke yang sedang merayakan valentine berdua bersama dengan kekasih barunya membuat dadanya sesak.

**Drtt drrtt**

Ponsel flip ungu nya bergetar menandakan pesan singkat masuk

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Temui aku di tempat biasa SEKARANG**

Hinata meringis saat membacanya dan perasaannya berkata kalau Sasuke mau menunjukkan kekasih barunya kepada Hinata ibarat kata Pamer gitu.

Dengan setengah hati Hinata bersiap-siap menemui Sasuke. Tidak perlu penampilan yang cantik cukup pakai kaos oblong hitam berlengan panjang serta celana training warna biru sudah cukup baginya yang terpenting adalah siapkan mental dan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman adalah tempat pertama mereka bertemu dan menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Langit senja mengiringi langkah Hinata menuju tempat tersebut, dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan terseok-seok.

Hinata sampai ketempat itu dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" Panggil Hinata lirih. Mata itu memandang penuh rindu kepada sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap nya dengan senyum simpul membuat Hinata terpaku di tempat. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Hiks"

"Maafkan aku Hime" Setelah itu Hinata pun berlari memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat, melepaskan segala rindu yang membuncah.

"Ke-kenapa hiks?"

"Khekhekhe Aku hanya mengerjai mu"

"Sasu-kun jahat hiks aku begitu tersiksa saat putus denganmu" Racau Hinata sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang itu sedangkan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku tahu dan sekarang aku yakin kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

"Dari dulu aku memang sudah mencintaimu kok"

"Dulu kau menerima cintaku hanya karena kau sedang patah hati gara-gara si dobe lebih memilih Sakura kan?"

"Awalnya sih iya tapi semakin lama, muncul perasaan baru dan aku pun mulai belajar untuk mencintai Sasuke-kun bahkan perasaan itu cintaku itu semakin lama semakin besar"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru Hinata

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

"Ini" Sasuke mengangsurkan sebuah kado untuk Hinata

"Bukalah" Titah Sasuke

Hinata membuka nya secara hati-hati, mata nya membulat saat mengetahui isinya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun i-ini" Hinata menutup mulut dan memeluk benda pemberian Sasuke yang ternyata sebuah syal berwarna lavender.

"Ka-kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Hn" Sasuke mengangkat tangan nya dan terlihat jari-jarinya yang penuh akan plesteran tanda perjuangannya menyulam syal tersebut demi Hinata.

Hinata menitikan air matanya, menangis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

"Maaf tidak bisa kasih apa-apa" Hinata menunduk tidak enak hati

"Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke memeluk Hinata lagi

"Habis Sasuke-kun mengatakan putus jadi aku tidak mencari sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun karena mengira hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir"

Hinata memandangi syal itu, sulaman nya yang terkesan berantakkan itu entah mengapa Hinata menyukainya.

"Hadiahnya boleh menyusul" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh?" Hinata bingung

"Bukannya kata mu mau mengukur pinggangku, hm?"

Hinata merona malu, ternyata Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya bersama Ino waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Sasuke

**Ini akan menjadi kado terindah dalam seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan meminta yang muluk-muluk kepada kami-sama, asalkan Sasuke-kun selalu di sisiku itu sudah cukup bagiku. Arigato na Sasuke-kun soshite suki dayo ne –Hinata.H-**

**Owari**

Uhuk! *Keselekkan* Maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan pasaran dan ehem-datar. Dan selamat hari valentine*Tebar confetti* Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk event SHSD dengan mengambil tema KADO.

See, walaupun karya saya gak bagus-bagus amat boleh dong saya minta review nya?*Kedipkedip*

Ya sudahlah sampe sini aja cuap-cuapnya.

Da dahh xD


End file.
